Inevitable to Man's Emotion
by blacktangerine012
Summary: what's it like being in an All-girls school? and having pretty girls around you? Join Sakura and Tenten with their lil' adventure with pretty girls oggling over them, boys, still oggling over them, and, teachers. torturing them! XD. pairings inside! RxR!
1. Chapter 1

READ AND REVIEW~

.based on true stories.

.altered to fiction.

**Inevitable to man's Emotion**

Chapter 1: _Prologue_

Meet our protagonist, Amamiya Tenten your typical tomboy on the block.

She goes to a school full of girls, an all-girl school; "Konoha Girl's school" that was founded by the Godaime herself.

When she started going to the said school. She never had a friend; well she's the only girl who never acts like a girl.

On her freshman years, she met Temari, a junior girl like her. They became acquainted with each other and then. The best of friends, when Temari became a senior, Tenten; a sophomore, Met Yamanaka Ino. She may not act all girlie at times, but she still is straight gal. She became friends with Tenten, who both are in the "JROTC" There she also met the school's sweetheart Haruno Sakura, the not-so girlie girl of KGS, if you thought she's also a tomboy, you thought right. She is the most sought girl in the school, she may not be the smartest, but her charms and her 'people person' attitude makes her the most sought.

Let's check out their current social profiles, shall we?

Name:Amamiya Tenten

Age:16

Grade:Junior High School

Section: Aphrodite

Parents:

Father: Amamiya Leo

Mother: Amamiya Hanna

Address: Sakura St. Block 4, Lot 3

Siblings: -none-

Status: A-lister

Then let's meet our 'other' protagonist, her name's Sakura Haruno, with the pink hair that she disliked, and the position she hated…or loved. She is the sole daughter of a widower mother, her father was said to be a ninja, and died with nobility; he was a Japanese Black Ninja, hired for assassinations. That is why Sakura wondered if why her father was called noble if he was an assassin, this, her mother answered clearly. They were being ruled by a very strict prime minister, and the emperor was a total birdbrain, who eats cat food without knowing. That is why he relied very much to the prime minister. She was told that her father died when the whole country was having a revolution against the prime minister and the emperor, and that they wanted to oust them. Sakura's father was hired to slay the cruel man. And to kind of pursue her father's dream, she joined the "junior reserved officer's training corps" also known as JROTC.

But enough of the Family history, let's now see her current social profile!

Name:Haruno Sakura

Age:15

Grade:Junior High School

Section: Aphrodite

Parents:

Father: Haruno Hitoshi (_deceased_)

Mother: Haruno Miyaka

Address: -none given-

Siblings: -none-

Status: Popular jock/Alpha

Now, let's check out the story, shall we?

Tenten and Sakura where walking around the school, with their hands either in their pocket or crossed behind their head.

Tenten yawned, Sakura only stared at her.

"Man, this is so boring…I can't believe we have a practice in the very first day of classes…" said the bun haired girl, and yawned again. Sakura shrugged, and agreed with Tenten. They walked past the chapel and walked to the pretty covered court, going to their comrades.

"Haruno! Amamiya! You both are late!" said their JROTC platoon trainer, whistling. Tenten shrugged and started warming her body up, after a few warm-ups, she began her **(1)**100 push-ups for being late. Sakura followed suit. When they ended, the two girls stood in line with their colleagues. Most of the members where seniors, and there are only three of them in the juniors, so they were placed in sophomore division. The senior division contained twenty members and the sophomore division contained twenty-two members, including the three juniors. The seniors were lined beside the sophomore division, with their platoon leader in front.

"Ten-sempai, Saku-sempai, Why are you both late?" Asked one of their junior (_meaning: younger_) colleagues. Sakura stood impassive in front, while Tenten Shrugged. She leaned and told the girl the reason, knowing that Sakura would not want to answer the question.

"You see, Miss Anko tried to chase us out of her class but we didn't budge. So what we get is her long ranting about how ladies behave. What a total sucker." She said, letting her side comment slide. The girl giggled and nodded. But in all. It was a lie; they weren't starting their classes yet!

"You should be careful next time, I've heard that Miss Anko is a really fierce gym teacher…" said the girl, trying to remain impassive like their division's platoon leader, Sakura.

"Fierce don't really define Miss Anko, well let's say… she's _very _vicious for a gym teacher." Tenten supplied. After their short conversation, they started practicing their hikes and handling their tools.

After an hour or two, they were told to have a short break before the opening ceremony, and get dressed as well.

The three juniors were talking with each other about the new policies of the school.

And you might even be wondering if who the third student I'm talking about is, her name is Yamanaka Ino, the school sweetheart. She joined JROTC for her love of service, and aside from service, her father insisted her to join the organization, and much to her mother's dismay, since her mother was very much against it, she joined JROTC. Her mother wanted her to become a 'proper young lady' and her father wanted her to be a strong, obedient and determinate girl. They own a small flower shop down town, and she takes turn with her sister in tending the shop, who is already in college in the same school; with her sister on weekdays and her, on weekends. She is in the same section as our two lovely protagonists.

Now, let's move on with their school.

Their school seemed to be built somewhere in Spain, but they are in Japan coughKONOHAcough their principal goes by the name of Haruna (_daughter of the vegetable country daimyo, from episode 187, if you can't remember her, and wants to know if who she is go to leafninja-dot-com_)

And there were three assistant principals. For academic affairs, student affairs, and the said discipline officer. If you're curious if who these three assistant principals are, I'm going to tell, and if you're not. Too bad! (_I am typing in random female characters from Naruto! You are warned!_)

Assistant Principal for academic affairs: Tsukiko Kagetsu

Assistant principle for student affairs: Shizune

Prefect of discipline: Konan

Their school is being run by the Godaime, with the position of University principal (_can you believe that the college level is also for girls?_)

There were five main buildings and ten more minor buildings. Which were named after the Celtic and Chinese deities, and their sections were named after Greek goddesses.

But as much as how the two protagonists hate it, they were placed in the section of the goddess of love and beauty, which you have found out just above this, in their profile.

"Man, have you seen the new detention teacher??" Tenten asked her best friend, Sakura.

"Yeah, I think she's one of those college students who work under Madam Konan, I mean, she smells really…ummm…" Sakura was lost of words to determine the new detention teacher's smell, which is quite extra ordinary for the intense sweet smell.

"Hey, I just noticed, she has the same hair color as yours, Sakura!" Ino said as she nudged Sakura, who had been her best friends for almost ten years.

"Please, Ino. Enough of the flattering. But have you seen the new covered court being built behind the Arduinna building?" She said, changing the subjects, the question was more likely directed to Tenten, but Ino still nodded, and told her that it would be awesome for practice.

The Campus grounds was to be used for their target practice the next day, and being decorated, creating the dummies, and making it stand.

"Yeah, I've noticed that, but I was still wondering about the new rules this year…" Tenten said, as she walked aimlessly, beside her best friend.

"Yeah, hey, I was thinking about run-," but even before Sakura could ever complete her sentence, the loudspeaker, as it boomed loudly.

"**Students, please proceed to the covered court for the opening ceremony."**The voice said, which should be female since it was an all girl's school. The trio recognized the voice as their current Student Council president:

"That's our queue of going back to where we just came from." Ino said bluntly, as she turned around to walk to their base. Sakura and Tenten followed suit, but they came face-to-face with the school guard, doing his morning school rounds.

"Why are you here, loitering around?" Asked the man, the three gave each other a look, and then, smiled sweetly at the guard.

"We are members of JROTC, **(2)**guard-nii!" Sakura said the guard realizes this and moved away from their ways

"Then what are you still standing there? You still have to change into your squad uniform!" He exclaimed and ushered the three girls to the PE room/office to take their uniforms. And yet again, they were late.

The three girls hastily changed their outfits to their JROTC uniforms and took their 'sword' or if not the gun made out of wood.

Their platoon trainer whistled loudly for them to form in their respective lines. The three girls were running very fast, as if their whole life had depended on it.

They performed their tasks given to them, parading around the school campus, and going back to the podium. They stood like the soldiers you see in England.

"Good day ladies and welcome back!" said their Principal, three-fourths of the school population was happily chatting with each other, and the rest were patiently waiting for the principal to instruct them back to their classrooms.

The said principal began her yearly opening speech, as the students and teachers listened to her patiently.

Madame Haruna spoke calmly and gently, announcing to the whole student-filled campus that they are bounded by strict rules, and no one is allowed to break, not even a single rule.

The girls' whispers broke into loud groans and moans, as they complained about how the rules 'sucked', but they don't have much say in it, since their school head is the one making decisions for their school.

After a painstakingly long hour of the opening program, they all proceeded to their classes.

In Class Aphrodite, the students were all minding their own businesses, not until a girl in her late thirties entered the room…

"Good Morning every one! I would be your adviser for the whole school year!" Said the teacher. She had a brown hair and russet orbs.

She introduced herself as "Yurika". She specializes in the field of Chemistry. The students nodded and smiled, they began their first day routine of introductions. And the three girls were sitting beside each other. Most of the students were chatting with each other, on how their summer ended and how fast they were advancing that the next year, they would be seniors.

Miss Yurika started telling them her classroom rules, as well as elaborating the school rules.

And in her classroom rules, there were students who practically groaned at almost every rule she told.

No Chatting while school hours, unless you already know whatever you are to discuss on a certain subject.

No vandalism. If there are vandals found. Everyone is obliged to clean or change the area.

No sleeping during class hours. If you want to sleep. Go home.

No eating. If you were caught. You have to share or you'll be sent to the DP.

No skipping of classes.

Always speak in decent language.

Maintain the cleanliness of the room.

Respect your teachers if wouldn't want to get a failing mark.

Always study to get a higher mark.

Always be in good conditions with each other.

"But Ma'am! Don't you think that's a bit...intense for us to follow?" Tenten asked, shooting up to her feet.

"I don't. And don't you think your rules in your JROTC are more intense than this?" Yurika shot back, glaring at her student

"But Ma'am!" Tenten whined

"Miss Amamiya. All we want you to do is to enhance your academics than those co-curricular activities! If you do not maintain a good marks, you'll be removed from whatever organization or club you are currently in. **(3)**" Said the teacher, looking at every student in the classroom. The class just remained silent and nodded.

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!_

'_Saved by the bell!'_ Sakura thought and she immediately ran out of her classroom, so did the other students. The three girls laughed when they all arrived in the canteen at the same time.

"Our adviser is fierce." Sakura concluded the two girls nodded as well

"Well, at least, she's only torturing us mentally, unlike our Gym teacher last year. She actually tortured us both mentally AND physically!" Tenten said and grinned, the three girls high-fived and giggled, they proceeded to their lunch table while Ino ordered their foods, and they all were talking sequences in taking their own orders.

"Hey Pig, if they have spaghetti, take it! I'll just pay you!"

"And Ino, I'm eating the usual one!"

"What's the usual one?" Ino inquired

"You know barbeque, salad, and rice?"

"Oh. Okay! You'll have to pay me with 10 percent interests!" Ino told them and dashed off to get them their food

* * *

**1 **– 100 push-ups is the punishment for our school's taekwondo team if any member is late.

**2 **– In Filipino translation, Guard-nii would be "Kuya Guard" and that's how we call our guards at our school. XD

**3 **– "Enhance your academics than those co-curricular activities. If you do not maintain a good marks, you'll be removed from whatever organization or club you are currently in." same thing my sophomore teacher told me.

Please read and review, everything is based from real-life stories from our school. in third person's point of view, meaning, I'm the one narrating.


	2. Chapter 2

**Blacktangerine012:** Hey there people! I'm back to update this odd story! And I would like to answer my faithful reviewer and friend,

**CherryBlossom555,** Yes, of course they're going to meet guys! don't worry about it! and since you were the only person who reviewed and suggested it, here we go!!

.

.

.

A bun haired girl was running, trying to catch up with her best friend in the hallways.

"Hey Saku, what are you wearing for tomorrow?" Tenten asked, as she walked over to her best friend

"Something decent and soothing to my eyes." Sakura answered, as they both walked down the college department building.

"Mhm. I'm wearing a really cool khaki shorts and a white Ralph Lauren polo-shirt, kind of cute, with my black and white high-cut sneakers" Tenten said, describing her attire for tomorrow's event, trying to catch up with Sakura. Sakura gave a nod. Both of them went up the three flights of stairs and arrived at the classroom of Temari.

Sakura knocked on the door, and when the professor recognized her soft voice, he acknowledged her.

"yes, what may I be of help to you?" He asked, wearing a history-professor face. A strict face.

"um, good afternoon, May I excuse Temari Sabaku?" She said, The professor cleared his throat and called Temari. When the blonde haired girl got out of the class, the three of them went to the stair case and sat on the levels.

"finally, I was dying to get out of that hellhole, so, what's up and what took you both so long?" She asked, grinning at the two junior high students. Sakura and Tenten smiled at her and told her that they got caught up by Kin and Ino, then, they asked if she's already dating.

"Dating? Are you kidding me??" She asked, and just then, the bell rang and college students went out of their classes

"No, why should we, anyway?" Sakura said, glaring at her senior.

"Hey Tem, are we still on for the RE project?" A guy with brown hair asked, winking at Temari's way. Tenten and Sakura exchanged glances.

"Yea, what's it about again?" Temari asked, scratching her head. The guy told her that it was a role play about the importance of studying RE; Temari could only groan and shot an irritated glance at him and yelled at him.

"NO WAY! I AM SO NOT JOINING THAT FREAKY ROLE PLAY!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, while the other students covered their ears to avoid getting deaf, and that includes our two protagonists.

"So, Temari-sempai, are you dating or not?" They both asked for the second time, Temari's eyebrow twitched.

"No, I broke up with my '**(1)**MU' last week." She answered

"OMG, your MU?? But she's so sweet! **(2)**" Tenten cried out, Temari just gave an exasperated sigh and turned to her juniors, and asked if they were also dating, Tenten gave a forlorn look while Sakura brighten.

"No! But She does!" Sakura chipped in, grinning at Temari.

"Really?? Who??" Temari asked, grinning ear-to-ear at Tenten, and the brunette could only glare at her comrade. Tenten denied the whole thing but Sakura still filled out information to Temari and told her everything about Tenten's relationship, which made Tenten groan and sulk the whole hour.

They began chatting like the usual best friends' girl-to-girl talk. After that ungodly hour (for Tenten) had past, they all went home, to be greeted by their oh-so-loving parents with a great big glare.

"Where the hell have you been, young lady? Do you even know what time is it?" Sakura's mother asked, glaring at the pink haired girl, Sakura could only groan at her mother's appearance, her mother was wearing a black halter dress and her red hair was tied up in a beautiful French bun, instead of answering, she asked:

"Where are you going, ma?" Her mother's eye twitched, remembering that she still have to leave

"Look. I'm leaving the house to you for tonight, I have an appointment to make, be sure to keep the doors locked, and by the way, I'm sending somebody here to keep you company, okay? I want you to be nice to that person and DO NOT be rude! That person would be staying here until I get back. Understood?" Her mother said in a very demanding voice

"Yes, mother, but Why do you always refer to the person as _that person_ does that person have a name or is _that person_ his or her name?" Sakura asked in a very confused manner.

"I haven't met that person but anyway, take care of the house for me, bye honey!" her mother said and immediately took off, riding her black sedan.

Sakura shook her head in disappointment and amusement and entered the house, she closed the door and went upstairs to change from her disgusting uniform, as what she have described it, The school's uniform was composed of a white blouse, with pointed collars, and a thin ribbon made from the same cloth of her skirt, which was red, green and brown checkered 3-inches below the knee, kind of skirt.

She changed into a white mini-short, which she considered as an underwear and wore a white cargo shorts, and wore a white cotton shirt. She tied her hair in a neat pony-tail and used a black headband to get rid of the bangs.

She went down stairs when she heard the doorbell ring. She opened the door.

Crimson met emerald. Sakura's brows furrowed. She slammed the door closed in front of the boy's face and stomped her way to her bedroom.

"grah! I hate my mom! Why would she send a freaking boy to accompany me?" She grumbled, ignoring the continuous ringing of the doorbell, she buried her face under her red pillows, after a while, her head perked up, wondering why the ringing stopped, she sat crossed leg on her bed. And after a minute or two, she stood up and opened her door.

"How the fuck did you enter my house? This is private property! I could sue you!" Sakura said glaring at the crimson-eyed boy as she pointed a finger at him.

"yes. It's nice meeting you to." He said sarcastically, and entered Sakura's bedroom, angering the bubblegum-haired girl, He looked around the room as if evaluating it. He gave a snort and walked out.

Sakura was already boiling in anger, she screamed and entered her room, locking it securely, and she had her face down on her pillow and shrieked. Meanwhile, the guy could only shrug his shoulders and go in the living room.

Sakura fell asleep, and woke up just in time the doors slammed open.

_It's morning._ she thought, cracking an eye open, to see her mother, leaning on the door frame.

"Sakura! Honey! How was your night with the young man from next door?" Her mother, asked, with her hair bouncing on her head, as she strutted her way to her daughter.

"_hell._" And with that, she entered her bathroom and immediately locked the door. Her mother looked confused, as she stared at the locked bathroom door.

.

.

.

Okay,

**1)** "MU" – you know what it means, but in our vocab. It's gonna be a girl…

**2) **"OMG, your MU?? But she's so sweet!"- as what I've said, MU refers to a girl… well in our school. I don't know about the others..

That wraps it all up. Please leave a review!


	3. Chapter 3

To enlighten my reader:

**MU** = "Mutual Understanding" also how girls refer to their partner, who's a girl as well. (in-short it's a Yuri type of relationship) and that's how I define it in my story. (this is sooo Filipino setting.... or should I say, My school's setting?)

* * *

"My Sanity!" Sakura wailed, startling the whole early comers group. (The girls who come as early as 6am, and classes starts at 8am, and it _always _happen in our class!)

"What's up Saku?" Ino asked, walking over to her close friend, Sakura who walked over to her chair and kept her sling bag inside her desk, and sat above the desk.

"Well, Ino. There's this guy, and he's such a jerk. I hate him, and he's making me insane… I'm planning for REVENGE!" Sakura said, and upon mentioning the last word, she held her fist up high and shouted it, every eye turned to her, looking at her suspiciously, as if thinking if she's mentally incapable or what?..

"You know what, Sakura? You should just forget about it. If thinking about what he'd done to you makes you insanely mad, then stop thinking about him, will yah??" Ino said, giving off a sigh, she sat in front of Sakura,

"But… HE ENTERED MY ROOM WITHOUT PERMISSION!" Sakura told her. Just then, Ten-ten entered the room with eyes as red as a tomato…

"Whoa. What happened to you?" Ino asked, eyeing her most special friend.

"I'm in no mood for a talk." She answered, without even looking at Ino. And she sat in the farthest chair from the two girls.

Ino and Sakura exchanged glances and shrugged. Aiko, who is the class president, approached Ten-ten.

"Umm, Ten-ten-san? Are you feeling well?" Asked the timid girl. Aiko had bluish purple hair beautiful silver eyes. Ten-ten stared at Aiko and gave her a short nod.

"Umm, well. Don't forget about your part for the party this afternoon. Thanks!" Said she, and approached a group of girls who were busily chatting about the anime they've watched from a local TV channel.

Ten-ten sat silently and reviewed the song she had to sing in front of the class…

Her solitude was disturbed by a high-pitched shriek right beside her ears.

"Kami-sama! Ino what in the world are you trying to do to me?? Make me deaf?" questioned Ten-ten, while glaring at Ino. Ino could only pout cutely before pulling out a random chair so that she could sit in front of Ten-ten.

"You sing? Wow, I never knew you did." She said bluntly, Ten-ten almost popped a vein but instead, she smiled sarcastically and went back singing the lyrics softly, as if whispering it to the wind.

Ino just stared at Ten-ten and listened closely to what she was singing.

"That's… my favorite song…" She mumbled, and a huge grin went its way to Ino's face.

"gawd Ino, I know damn well that it's your favorite song, but will you please just shut-up, and let me practice??" Ten-ten said, glaring at Ino for the second time/ Ino nodded mutely and went back to Sakura and began discussing her crisis.

A tear trickled from Ten-ten's face and her eyes produced more. She whimpered softly.

"I miss…**(1)**_**him**_" She mumbled and buried her face on her arms, and sobbed unnoticed and silent.

--

"Why were you being sentimental early this morning?" Asked Sakura, as she walked with Ten-ten through the campus, they were on their way to the school's covered court for the Eucharistic celebration, as well as the mass for the opening of another school year. The girls believed that it's a part of the school's tradition: Having Holy Masses before and after long events.

"Umm, _he_ called me this morning. And _he_ told me that he's getting married on my birthday." Ten-ten answered carelessly, as if she hasn't been crying about it early in the morning.

"What? Didn't _he_ tell you about it? Anything? So when's the wedding? Who's the lucky girl? Where did they meet? Is the girl pretty? Is she nice? Is she even _worth_ him??" Sakura began questioning her best friend

"_Sakura! _Stop asking! It's driving me nuts! I don't know anything about the girl _he_'s marrying but all I know is that _HE_ IS GETTING MARRIED on _my_ birthday!" Ten-ten answered, Sakura's eyes widened in surprise and reiterated the last phrase.

"_Your_ birthday? But that's…a month from now!" Sakura said in a surprise, a group of seniors who were talking in a corner glanced at them in an odd way (yeah, you get it.).

Ten-ten glared at Sakura.

"Well, yeah, did I not say that like a minute ago?" Ten-ten said, maintaining the glare on Sakura. The pink haired girl sweat-dropped

"Well… Isn't _he_ coming for a visit?" asked Sakura. Ten-ten stopped on her tracks and stared at Sakura, a smile painted across her face, and an Idea dawned on Sakura.

"_He_ will…before my birthday…"Ten-ten answered

"And we'll meet _his_ fiancé…"

"Yup, now let's get moving, because Ms. Yurika will kill us both." Tenten answered and they both sped off to the covered court.

When the two girls arrived, the priest was already giving his Homily, and they were both panting heavily. They began searching around; looking for the place their class is seated, and at the same time, trying to avoid being sighted by Miss Yurika.

By the time the mass ended, they all went to their classrooms and began talking with each other cheerily, most of the students were preparing for the afternoon's event.

Tenten and Sakura were casually seated on the benches near the Principal's office when a girl wearing a black knee-length skirt and white fancy blouse passed in front of them. The girl then stopped abruptly to face them; she had the eyes of ivory and hair black as the dark night sky.

"Umm, excuse me, but would you please tell me where the Registry office is? I think I'm kind of lost…" She said, half stuttering, her voice was soft as an angel's whisper. Tenten and Sakura were both surprised and astounded by the beautiful lady in front of them.

"Uhh… it's over there. Just go straight and turn left to the second hallway." Sakura finally said, pointing toward the direction of the Registry office…

"Umm, thank you very much; I'm Hinata Hyuuga by the way! See you around! And thanks!" The girl said before walking toward the direction that Sakura pointed out.

"Woah, Saki, she's a total B-lister if she's not so shy…" Ten-ten commented at the retreating figure of Hinata. She turned to Sakura who was currently searching the net with her laptop.

"Hey, I thought Gadgets aren't allowed!" Ten-ten whined. Sakura shot her a glare to shut her up, and it worked.

"I asked for a permit, I told the guard that we need it for our class. And what's the use of the WiFi here in the school if we don't use it?" Sakura made her point and Ten-ten agreed with it.

By the time the bell started ringing, the girls stood up and began walking toward their rooms.

Only to be lectured by their adviser…_again._

_

* * *

  
_

**1. HIM** = that's still a secret but all I could say is, this guy would bring a huge twist to the story.

Sorry for the very late update!!


End file.
